Naruto's Legend V2
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: After beating Sasuke at TVOTE, Naruto leaves the village to start his own legend on his own, and he will be damned if konoha has anything to say about it. Version 2,Grey Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! So I recently decided to re-write this story again, yes again. I simply have nowhere to go with it, so I'm re-writing it as a version two, so you get to decide which one is better or not**

**Also, who else is mad that Sasuke suddenly believed in Itachi's dream? I was hoping for a god damn Naruto/Sasuke death match! Ugh, it's really going down hill. **

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He did it. After all that hard work, he was able keep his promise, but he didn't feel to good about it. Naruto couldn't help but feel as if a storm was brewing, and he was gonna be in the middle of it.

Naruto was walking back to Konoha injured and tired. On his back was his best friend Sasuke Uchiha who was unconscious due to him beating him.

The two just had a big fight at the valley of the end. Naruto was trying to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, who promised to give Sasuke power to kill his older brother, Itachi.

Before Naruto left the village, he made a promise to his crush, Sakura Haruno, to bring back Sasuke for her. It hurt him that he had to do such a thing for her. He doesn't understand why he likes her in the first place.

She was always bashing him. Always hitting him and making fun of him. To her everything he did was wrong. It annoyed him to no end! What did he do to her? Sure he pestered her for dates but that didn't mean she had to hit him all the time? Also it seemed no one cared that she was hitting him. Not even his friends.

Thinking of them made his mind wander to the rookie 9. They weren't good friends either. More like teammates. They also treated him like a dobe. It wasn't his fault! Believe it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is actually pretty smart.

They all made fun of him. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke. The only ones he didn't have a problem with was Lee, Shino and Choji. But he was sure Shino made some logical reference to his stupidity.

Naruto's mind then wandered to his training. His so called sensei Kakashi Hatake didn't teach him crap! He only taught him tree climbing and he barely did that. The only thing that man focused on was Sasuke, his book and teamwork exercises.

Well how did that work out? His team was breaking apart, Sakura was a useless whiny banshee! Sasuke was an arrogant brooding ass! And Naruto, he was weak. So weak. But not as weak as Sakura. But still weak enough to have a Chidori shoved in his lung.

Naruto continued to have dark thoughts, about his life, about everything. But he didn't know he was talking out loud, and someone heard everything Naruto was talking about even if he was half unconscious. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his back and listened to Naruto talk about the many things he hated and the little things he liked, which wasn't much. Sasuke always thought Naruto was just some happy go lucky idiot who didn't know pain. But he was dead wrong.

Naruto knew pain and loneliness more than him, and that saddened Sasuke. The Uchiha thought he was alone, that no one understood him, but he was far from wrong. Naruto understood him, he understood him more than anybody, while Sasuke barely understood Naruto.

Sasuke had a family to start with, Naruto didn't. Naruto grew up on the streets all his life while Sasuke had a family and a home to go too for awhile. Before Sasuke went to sleep a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**Village gates**

Naruto trudged towards Konoha's gates in exhaustion, it wasn't until Izumo and Kotetsu noticed him that he finally collapsed, Sasuke falling off his back as well. The guards quickly went to go help the Uzumaki kid out.

And while they helped him out, Sakura returned from her small lunch break to see the guards helping Naruto. Joy sprouted in her heart once she saw Sasuke being lifted onto Izumo's back, though it turned into confusion when she saw him unconscious, then anger once she saw the wounds addressed on him.

Sakura then turned her head to glare at Naruto but realized he was unconscious. She was confused to why he was unconscious but noticed that Izumo was heading to the hospital with Kotetsu right behind him.

"Sakura!" The girl turned her head back to the gates once she saw Kakashi appear.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked in surprise.

"Sakura did you see Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked. The girl nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Thank kami, I thought they were taken. Naruto must have went a different route after the battle. Where did they go?" He asked. Sakura told him that Izumo and Kotetsu took them to the hospital before she and Kakashi left for said place.

* * *

**Few hours later**

Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted to a white ceiling. Sitting up he took a look at his body to see he was wrapped up in bandages, looking like a mummy. He gave a small scowl at the thought of the person who did this to him.

But before he could ponder any farther, the door opened to reveal Shikamaru. The two met eyes for awhile before the blonde looked away.

"You seem better." The Nara spoke, though Naruto didn't reply.

"I heard that they had Sasuke strapped to his bed and constantly watched by Anbu, they won't let anybody see him. Sakura is having a fit." Shikamaru chuckled, though still no reply.

"The others will be fine. Kiba's awake though he won't be released for a couple of days. Neji and Chouji…"

"I don't care, just leave." Naruto whispered in interruption. Shikamaru was surprised by Naruto's statement but didn't say anymore. He just gave a nod before leaving, but as he left someone else walked in.

Naruto glanced to who it was before turning back to the window.

"Glad to see your okay, Gaki." Tsunade muttered as she checked his medical board. Naruto didn't answer which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"What no shout of your feeling better, or if Sasuke is okay?" Tsunade asked only to receive silence. She stared at him expecting an answer but nothing.

"I just want to be left alone." Naruto stated. Tsunade sighed before giving a nod. After she set down the clipboard she left him alone.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his lap. From the corner of his eye he noticed his headband and picked it up and just gazed at it.

'I'm going to become Hokage Dattebayo! That way everyone will stop treating me like an outcast and respect me!'

"What a foolish dream." Naruto whispered to himself.

'I'll never give up! Not until I become Hokage! That's my ninja way!'

"What was I thinking?" He muttered.

'Out of everyone here, you have improved the most, Naruto.'

"I haven't improved at all." Naruto grumbled, a slight tone of anger.

As he continued to gaze at his headband, memories of his adventures as a ninja of Konoha played in his head. While he will admit he did have fun, he still didn't get anywhere. He was a high level genin at best.

And he was not happy about it.

The blonde boy growled before looking out the window.

'I won't get stronger here. Not anymore. That stupid sannin will just waste me time. Kakashi is a waste of time. If people in Konoha won't help me then I'll…'

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal an ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to report to the Council chambers immediately, orders from Hokage-sama." The Anbu informed. Naruto scrunched his brows in confusion before giving a nod.

Once the anbu left, Naruto unwrapped the bandages on his body and put on his jumpsuit. After that was done he opened the door and followed to anbu to the council chambers, wondering what was going on, though he already had a clue.

The Anbu opened the door and stepped aside, letting Naruto enter. Once he did Naruto noticed that both councils were present, the civilian and the shinobi. The blonde stood at the center of the room and faced Tsunade who had the Konoha elders on each side.

"You called?" Naruto asked with a bland tone.

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered Naruto. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report."

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns regarding the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

"What concerns?" asked Naruto, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused a great deal of destruction to the Valley of the End" replied Elder Council member Utatane Koharu.

"I had no choice! Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal, and in order to hold him back, and subdue him, I needed to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, I was only trying to capture him while he was trying to kill me, which, I can prove right now." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed the Council the scars from the two Chidori that Sasuke had rammed through his chest, one being very close to his heart.

Several of the assembled Clan Heads, namely Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku and Inuzuka Tsume, could not help but feel for the boy since all their sons had been on that team. One of them had been critically wounded, like Naruto, and many others were severely hurt.

"While that is acceptable, Uzumaki, we still have our concerns, namely the words of your own report, specifically when you were calling on the Kyuubi's chakra, you stated that you were feeling a great deal of anger and rage. You also mentioned that the Kyuubi's chakra served to intensify your anger, which, according to the reports, led to Uchiha Sasuke's current condition" said the old one-eyed Elder Danzo Shimura.

"We're aware that this isn't the first time you were on the verge of losing control of yourself when using the Kyuubi's chakra. The reports from Team seven's mission to Nami no Kuni mentioned your struggles against a Hyōton user, partner of A rank missing ninja Momochi Zabuza, in which as stated by your sensei Hatake Kakashi you released a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly lost control.

However, you managed to regain control in the end before you could do any harm to your teammates and your sensei. This time, however, you were unable to stop yourself before severally injuring Uchiha Sasuke, which is the reason for this meeting." Danzo finished, studying the young blonde intently with his eye.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Tsunade broke in, slamming her fists on the table. "You're not going to try and pin any of the trouble that has been caused by the Uchiha on Naruto! He may have used the Kyuubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm. His apprenticeship to my teammate Jiraiya should be more than enough to abate any fears or concerns" shouted Tsunade.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya's training with the container has not given us the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic Chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this. Consider this," Danzo said,

"The container has repeatedly mentioned that he sees Sasuke as his closest friend. If, in his lack of control, he damaged his 'friend' this much, what does that say about the damage he could deal to a Konoha shinobi with whom he has no connection, should he once again lose control? I've to say this would not have happened if Sarutobi had not disbanded my ROOT division or if he'd given me the chance to raise and train the boy properly", he finished.

"If sensei had allowed that, Naruto would have been nothing more than your personal puppet!" Tsunade snarled.

"I wanted nothing more than to train the container to become the perfect weapon for Konoha, and despite what you think of me, I always have the best interest of Konoha at heart." stated Danzo calmly.

"More like your own interests, if you ask me." Tsume growled out.

Danzo narrowed his eye at Tsume, but said nothing.

"Tsunade, we must also consider the threat of the organization that Jiraiya reported to us, the Akatsuki, which is made up of nine S class missing-nins. One of the members being Uchiha Itachi, and a former member being your former teammate Orochimaru" Koharu stated, watching Tsunade.

"We are at a great disadvantage against them. We've little to no information with regards to their goals, besides the fact that they are after the Biju, not to mention our own current state of weakness from the invasion of Suna and Oto. They can easily attack us again to obtain the Kyuubi container, just as they attempted last time with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame when they infiltrated the village."

"But this time all nine members may attack the village, and we would most likely be destroyed in the resulting battle. That is why I believe we should eliminate that threat to the village right here, and now." said Koharu, eyeing Naruto as she concluded her speech.

Naruto suddenly had a terrible feeling wash over him...they meant him.

"And you propose to do this…how?" drawled Shikaku, not liking the direction things were going.

"Simple. As I said the Akatsuki want the Bijū and they'll stop at nothing until they've obtained them all. Therefore, as long as we have the Kyuubi, we are in danger. What I suggest is we banish the container so that Konoha itself will no longer be a target." Koharu responded.

"I believe you have to be Hokage to make a decision like that." Naruto replied, his voice calm and even which surprised most if not all in the council. They expected him to be having a fit.

"And I believe your wrong. We _can _do this…you see, in the village charter recorded by your Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage, it is stated that when there is a situation that threatens the safety of the village and the Hokage is unwilling, or incapable of dealing with it, then the village Council may overrule the Hokage on the decisions on how to deal with the situation, so long as the majority of the Council is in favour of it" said Koharu, still maintaining her smirk.

Naruto just glared at her before speaking.

"Getting rid of me will not stop Akatsuki. If anything, getting rid of me will only anger them and take it out on Konoha in the end run." Naruto stated.

"While that may be true, you still must pay for your crimes." Homura stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes, then turned to Tsunade. The two gazed into each others eyes and the latter sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, because of your crimes against Uchiha Sasuke, you are banished from Konoha." Tsunade said looking at her godson. "You will be thrown into jail until the Fire Daimyo arrives in five days; there your chakra will be sealed, you will never be allowed to return to the village unless we order you to come back." She looked at the ANBU in the room.

"ANBU, take him to the jail." She ordered.

Naruto stood there frozen for what seemed like forever to him, his eyes still glued on Tsunade, who simply looked away. The Anbu cuffed his wrists as the civilian council cheered.

Though, before the Anbu walked out with Naruto, they stopped as a forceful pressure fell on top of everyone in the room. Naruto turned his head to glare at the council, his sapphire blue eyes glowing menacingly.

"You think Akatsuki will be less of a problem now? Oh it will be the least of your worries. Because you just made an enemy with Naruto Uzumaki, and I will kill you all, that's a promise of a life time." Naruto vowed before he walked off with the Anbu, the pressure fading away as he left.

'I'm sorry Naruto.' Tsunade thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

**Prison cell**

Naruto sat on his crappy cell bed gazing out the window, his eye on the moon. His attention was then given to his visitor who was waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"This is for your own good you know." Tsunade told him as he never did acknowledge her. Her answer was silence.

"Naruto speak to me! Say something!" Tsunade ordered.

The blonde glanced at her before doing so.

"Is it too late for me to resign?" Naruto asked, causing her to blink in confusion.

"What?"

"Is it too late for me to resign? You know being a ninja." Naruto answered.

"You're quitting your Shinobi career?" She asked in astonishment. Her answer was a chuckle.

"No not really, it has already been taken from me. Chakra sealed remember?" Naruto raised his wrists to show the seals on them. After putting them down he shrugged.

"Naruto I…"

"Just leave me alone Tsunade." Naruto told her before he began ignoring her. Once she figured out that he was, she left.

"So annoying." Naruto muttered to himself. Now he just needed to find a way to get out of the situation he was in, but he couldn't think of one.

'Maybe I could ask the fox?' He thought to himself only to shake his head.

'Nah, it start bitching me out for no reason.' The blonde concluded.

'**Not until you give me a reason too.**' Kyuubi growled, making him raise a brow.

'So you're awake?' Naruto asked.

'**I have been since they sealed you're pathetic human chakra, stupid ningen.**' Kyuubi snorted. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Biju's insult.

'Are you going to help me or not?' The blonde asked.

'**I have no choice. You have two options to get out of here…**'

'Is one of them yanking off that seal?' Naruto wondered. The fox was silent before speaking.

'**Yes it is, and I highly recommend you do so. You want them to pay right? Well if you pull it off I can destroy this pathetic place!**' Kyuubi roared.

'Eh, maybe later, once I find way to do it without killing myself.' Naruto stated.

That same statement surprised Kyuubi into silence, for a few moments.

'**Wait, seriously?**' The fox wondered and Naruto nodded.

'Well ya. I mean, the only reason I was holding you back on purpose was to protect Konoha, but now since I want to kill everyone, there's no point in holding you anymore. However the only reason why I still am is because by doing so I die, which I'm not ready for just yet.' Naruto answered.

Kyuubi was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

'**I see. Well then flesh bag, I'll help you though it will be a bit painful.**' Kyuubi stated. Naruto raised a brow before telling him to go on.

'**You see flesh bag, you have 4 out of the five elements. Wind and lightning from your cursed flesh bag father, Wind and Water from your cursed flesh bag mother, and Fire from me.**' Kyuubi explained, earning nods from Naruto.

'**Now because of your blood and what clans you come from, you have a few special abilities, for a flesh bag that is. Though one of the many special abilities I have granted you is a new type of chakra nature I call, Blaze release.**' Kyuubi continued.

'**Blaze release will allow you to use a special kind of fire and be able to control it. As your control over fire grows the flames will become stronger. But for now, the flames you have will help you escape. Put your hands against the bars flesh bag, time to escape.**' Kyuubi told him.

Naruto nodded and stood up as he was about to do as he was told he stopped. The boy reached into his shirt and yanked off the Shodaime's necklace, tossing it away.

After he did that he put his hands against the bars.

'**Good, now this going to hurt a bit.**' Kyuubi smirked. Naruto raised a brow before he felt his body getting warm. After a few more seconds he felt as if he was getting burned.

'What the hell Kyuubi?!' Naruto demanded before he saw the bars turn to ash after blue flames made contact with them. He blinked in surprise before Kyuubi roared at him.

'**RUN FLESH BAG!**'

And he did so, he made a mad dash for the exit, trying to out run the Anbu. Though they were quickly gaining on him and starting to block the entrance.

'Damn it, what now?' Naruto asked the overgrown fox in his gut. Kyuubi growled before pushing more chakra out of his cage. Naruto grimaced as he felt his body start to burn again, and feelings of rage started to take over.

The reason for this was because he was being consumed in Kyuubi's red chakra cloak, forming two tails. Naruto gave an animalistic roar, blowing away the Anbu around him. He cocked his arm back before throwing it forward, his cloaked arm punching through the door before he rushed out of the prison.

Once he was out of the prison, he started to look for an exit. Once he found one he hightailed towards one, though he was running into to some Anbu. However before they could try and restrain him he knocked them away.

After they were knocked away he continued to make a run for the gate, batting away all in his path. As he quickly approached the gate he saw more guard and Anbu, ready to strike him down. He growled as he saw Tsunade appear in front of the Anbu.

"Naruto stop!" Tsunade ordered him. And the Kyuubi jinchuriki did so though he was glaring daggers at each and everyone of them.

'How am I going to escape now Kyuubi?' Naruto asked the biju sealed within him. Kyuubi was quiet, so Naruto waited for an answer but was listening to Tsunade speak as well.

"Naruto, control your emotions. If you continue with this we will have no choice to put you down." Tsunade stated. Naruto simply glared at her.

"_**You betrayed me! You turned out just like everyone else, a liar and a backstabber!**_" Naruto's demonic voice growled out. Tsunade gave a small flinch before shaking her head.

"I didn't betray you Naruto, I'm just doing the thing you wanted me to do, be Hokage." Tsunade stated. Naruto growled, his anger rising, nearly hitting his boiling point.

"Naruto just give up, you are outnumbered, no one is going to help you right now. Please, I don't want this for you." Tsunade stated. The red chakra around Naruto started to flail around him wildly, almost like a storm.

"_**LIAR!**_" The Jinchuriki roared, sending a roar of chakra at the group of ninja, and all around him, blowing everyone away, knocking some of them unconscious while injuring others.

Once Naruto saw his opening he ran out the gate, but not before giving one last hateful look towards the village he lived in all his life. With a growl, he continued with his trek, hoping to get out of sight soon.

* * *

The next afternoon was just a complete utter headache for Tsunade as she gazed out the window of her office.

Due to Naruto's outbreak, damages were caused. While they could be repaired it was going to be a bitch to do so. Not to mention the ninja he injured, mostly Konoha's elites, Anbu.

Since last night, she had been running from room to room to treat each and every ninja that was affected from Kyuubi's vile chakra after making contact with Naruto. She eventually got tired and Shizune took over for her, allowing the Hokage to return to her office to rest a bit.

However she couldn't rest. Not when she was completely worried about Naruto. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Naruto wasn't supposed to break out, he was supposed to sit and wait patiently till the time came for Tsunade and Shizune to smuggle him out of the village and hand him over to Jiraiya who wanted to take him on a three year training trip, which eventually would lead to the end of his banishment.

Though that was not the case. Naruto did escape and was nowhere to be found. Tsunade sighed as she remembered the events from the night before. The hate and grief in his eyes said all. She wouldn't be surprised if he never returned to the village.

But that wouldn't happen, because he would. She would bring him back to his home by force if she had too. But before that could happen there would be preparations that would need to be made.

She had to make sure that Naruto was welcomed back with open arms and warm kind greetings when he returned. He needed to have more people to actually care for his well being instead of just being impassive about him.

With the thought of helping Naruto, Tsunade left for the hospital, there were somethings she needed to grab and people she needed to call.

'Just hold on Gaki, just hold on.'

* * *

Said Naruto Uzumaki was making his way out of fire country. 'Where am I to head too Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

**'Well first things first, you need to get stronger and fast. There is somewhere I want you to go, it's just at the border of fire country**.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto nodded and continued hopping through tree's. It was silent for a few minutes as he thought to himself on what he was going to do for the next few years of his life. While he did plan on hopefully destroying Konoha, that was not going to be his main goal.

He needed a plan, he needed something to do with his life. The boy sighed as he kept on pondering.

A smirk made a way to his lips.

"That's it. A legend. That is what I'm going to become a legend. Naruto Uzumaki, the man who surpassed the greatest legends of all time." Naruto muttered to himself.

'**That sounds great and all flesh bag, but you need a plan to go with that. Just training to become a Legend so to speak is pretty broad. What are you going to become a legend at? Cooking? Writing? What? Be more specific.' **Kyuubi growled a bit.

'Baka-fox! I'm going to become a shinobi legend. Surpassing that of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama senju!' Naruto replied a crazed grin on his face. Kyuubi huffed before he spoke.

'**Fine, as long as your not going around spouting shit about peace, don't need another one of those.**' Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto snorted as his response.

'There is no such thing. Well there is but not world peace, it's impossible. Everyone is different and has their own sense of peace. One person might think that no war is peace while another who thinks war all the time is peace. From what I've seen and read, humans are born to kill, destroy and rule over each other. Nor is there such thing as good and evil, that's part of that black and white mentality.' Naruto explained.

Kyuubi rose a brow as he laid in his cage.

'**Explain flesh bag.**' The Biju ordered. Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname before he spoke.

'Tell me, are the villagers and more evil than the way you treated me or them? Is the one who seeks power any less evil than the ones who oppress him? Are servants evil for killing in their masters name? Good and evil don't exist, they are just words. Points of view, like peace.' Naruto told him

'The same meaning applies to right and wrong. Konoha thinks themselves as the good guys but to me their wicked power blockers. The only word that means anything is. And I intend to get it and use against the nations, make them bend to my will and forge them together under one kage, one nation. An empire.' The blonde finished, a firm glare set on his features.

'**To do that you are gonna need not just raw power, but political power as well. You are gonna need someway to make each nation follow you**.' Kyuubi informed.

Naruto sighed, he didn't think of that. 'Do I really need that? I was just thinking I can just gain power then blow up half of their village and make them bow and serve me.' Naruto said making Kyuubi sweat drop.

**'Wow. You just made a whole speech that made real sense then you say some dumb shit like that. Reminds me of Ichibi.**' Kyuubi muttered.

'So any idea on how I can gain political power?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed but nodded.

**'It will be incredibly hard and difficult. But you must gain the Kage's trust, or at least their secretary. Like Tsunade. With Tsunade on you're side you will be able to rule Konoha. But there is also something you need to do**.' Kyuubi said.

'Fuck that! I'm not going back there unless it's to erase it from the face of the earth! At the moment the thing I need the most is power. Once I get stronger and it's to my liking then I'll consider going to start my plan. However Konoha will be used as an example to the other nations. Defy me and get blown up.' Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi sighed shaking his head.

This was going to be interesting, hopefully.

It's been about a day since Naruto left Konoha to create his legend and now he was standing in the middle of a waterfall that covered a cave. But this was no regular waterfall this was a barrier that Kyuubi created to keep out unwanted visitors.

'So fox, what do I do now?' Naruto wondered. 'You need to raise your hand to the waterfall and channel my chakra. Once that happens the water will stop falling allowing you in.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded and raised his hand. He closed his eyes and channeled Kyuubi's chakra into his hand. He touched the cold water making him shiver and watched it change into an Orangish color before turning back to blue.

The blonde watched as the water stopped running allowing him to see the dark cave. Naruto walked inside the cave and felt calm suddenly.

'Fox what's going on?' Naruto demanded. 'Calm down kit. This is one of my dens. Since you're here, you're safe and you feel safe and at home. But you better hurry, because my chakra will run out in about 3 weeks and this place will collapse.' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto nodded as he walked deeper into the cave. He surprisingly found a bed with shelves all around with lots of scrolls inside.

'Yo fox, why is there a bed here?' Naruto asked his biju who opened an eye and answered.

'Hmm? Oh I used to go into my human form and sleep here when I was close by and beat.' Kyuubi shrugged.

'You have a human form?' Naruto asked with surprise. 'Uh yeah? What do you think I am? Some demon that is always a hulking giant fox? Please, I have much better things to do than be in my fox form. Maybe I'll show you my human form sometime.' Kyuubi smirked.

'Sure. So what's with all these scrolls?' Naruto asked as he looked at the 1 shelf. 'Oh those? Those are scrolls I stole from each village before I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki.' Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded as he found a scroll and picked it up. It had the Iwa symbol on it so Naruto opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the title of this jutsu. The Flying technique.

'Kyuubi humans can fly?' Naruto asked. 'Only a select few. The Tsuchikage's can fly. But they couldn't go too fast since it takes a lot of chakra. But I'm sure you can learn this and be able to fly faster than them.' Kyuubi shrugged.

Naruto was amazed as he put the scroll down and looked for others.

'So what the hell am I supposed to do now?' Naruto grumbled and Kyuubi sighed before he spoke.

"**Alright kit. The first thing I should tell you about is your shadow clone jutsu. For some reason Kakashi, Jiraiya nor Sarutobi told you about the benefit of the Shadow clone jutsu. I would say Tsunade but she got the impression you already knew it.**" Kyuubi informed.

Naruto paid close attention but was pissed off that the three males didn't tell him but it was all on the past. He would show all of them his power.

"**The benefit is that Shadow clones have the ability to transfer information to the original. For example, if you and the Uchiha boy created a shadow clone each, and had them go somewhere far away where you couldn't see them play paper rock scissors, and your clone won and both dispelled, you would know that your clone won. Understand**?" Kyuubi asked.

"So, memory feedback?" Naruto asked.

"**Exactly. With this in mind you can use hundreds of shadow clones to boost up learing a jutsu that would take you a month in two weeks.**" Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded his head, grateful for the information.

"Now that I have told you this, lets move on to learning your strongest elements. Wind and Water. Both dangerous elements." Kyuubi stated.

"Really how so?" Naruto asked. "Well the Nidaime Hokage had a very strong affinity to water, but nothing like you. The Nidaime was so talented with this element he was able to create water from the air. You on the other hand can take it to a whole new level." Kyuubi grinned.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked. "Every 100 years or so there is a master water user that are called water benders. They are so talented in using the water element they can actually control the water around them. But there is also a way to control your opponent, without touching them. I have only heard there was only two of these people alive." Kyuubi stated.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered. "Blood bending. As we know the human body is 70% water, not to mention blood is also made out of water. By being a master water bender you can actually bend the water inside the human body, hence, bending them to your will. Understand?" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was gob smacked. "Kyuubi, that is totally awesome! Can you possibly do that with the other elements?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes but it is much more difficult. I haven't heard of any humans being able to do such feats. But were getting off track. If you want to learn how to blood bend you must first learn to master the element. But we will start on your most strongest, which is Wind." Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded. "Now listen, this is what you need to do…"

* * *

**Konoha, same morning**

Tsunade casually walked through the hospital halls with a nervous Shizune right behind her. Tsunade had a calm air around her, though her eyes burned with determination.

"Lady Tsunade, do you really think this is a good idea right now? I mean…"

"Quiet Shizune!" Tsunade barked out, shutting her assistant up. Shizune eeped before sighing and looking down, yet still following Tsunade, as she came to a stop in front of a room.

The Hokage walked into the room and saw everyone she called within the room.

The Rookie 11.

They were all doing their own thing, Sakura and Ino fawning over Sasuke who kept to himself. Kiba and Akamaru were standing next to Shino and Hinata, while Shikamaru was nodding off and Chouji was eating his chips. Neji, Tenten and Lee were also doing their own thing as well.

Tsunade also noticed the bandages and wrapping around the injured genin. They all looked at her when she walked in and Sakura spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on? Why are we all here?" Sakura wondered, voicing everyone's thoughts before Kiba looked behind Tsunade to see only Shizune who looked nervous.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Kiba asked the hokage, gaining the other genin's attention, also noticing their blonde overly loud friend.

Tsunade sighed before she looked around the room to see the many filing cabnits.

"I can't tell you where Naruto is at the moment. However, I want you all to go through and read all of these files. I will be back in three days." Tsunade stated as she started walking out of the room.

However she stopped when Sasuke started reading a file. Once his eyes narrowed he looked back at Tsunade.

"Why do you want us to read all these files? Including Naruto's?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked towards him before answering.

"You all claim you are Naruto's friends, and know him very well. I want to show you how much you don't know about Naruto. All these files…are about Naruto, and I want you to read all of them. Food will be delivered to you and you are not allowed out till you are finished." Tsunade informed them.

"And what will you be doing?" Kiba wondered. Tsunade gave a small smirk before answering the young Inuzuka heir.

"I am going to contact the Fire Daiymo. Something isn't right and only she can help me figure it out. Get to reading. Let's go, Shizune." Tsunade ordered, already walking out.

The assistant bowed to them before following her master and locking the door.

"I don't get it, why should we read about Naruto? Why can't he tell us himself?" Ino huffed. Sasuke ignored her as he kept reading, his eyes widening as he processed what he was gazing over.

"Listen to this." Sasuke ordered, gaining everyone's attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 5, 10th visit to hospital, reason: Head injured due to blunt force." Sasuke read aloud. They all were surprised by this before they decided it would be good to get to reading.

As they read the files Sakura came across a file where Naruto had both of his arms broken due to an attack during lunch hour at the academy. He was late and the teacher yelled at him and punished him making him do an vast amount of push ups.

The nearly the whole class laughed at him or didn't do anything to help. It made them feel very guilty all of a sudden. Though they continued to keep grabbing files.

* * *

**5 days later**

Tsunade sighed as she stamped a paper before moving on to the next.

'I need to get that brat back here and make him Hokage so he can do this.' The Hokage grumbled in thought.

She remembered what had happened when the Fire Daimyo arrived at Konoha. She had sent a messenger hawk to her just before she left the Capital for Konoha. She requested that when she arrived at the village, she order an investigation into Naruto Uzumaki.

When she arrived at Konoha, the Fire Daimyo did just that. She ordered that everything about the young shinobi was to be looked into. That meant his records were to be studied and interviews of people who knew him were to be made with the exception of the Konoha eleven and Kakashi since their opinions may be biased and the former were busy.

The entire process took about 4 days which was surprising to Tsunade figuring it would take longer. The reason why it didn't was because the Fire Daiymo met Naruto before and was very fond of him, so she was willing to go the extra mile for him.

During the time, it was discovered that the records for each mission Naruto was on was falsified. They were made to look as if Naruto did little on the mission while Sasuke took most of the credit. The Fire Daimyo brought this to the attention of Tsunade who immediately called a council meeting and had asked that she attend.

When the council meeting began, she told both the Shinobi council and the Civilian council about the falsified records and then demanded the Civilian council to explain their actions. They objected, saying that she had no way of proving that they had actually falsified the records and that was when she pulled out her trump card.

She showed them the mission record for her retrieval. In it, it stated that Naruto was attacked and knock unconscious by two Akatsuki members. They would have taken him away had it not been for the intervention of Jiraiya and Sasuke.

After chasing the two away, the three of them continued looking for Tsunade. As they did that, Jiraiya had taught Sasuke the Rasengan while doing nothing to help Naruto. The record continued on like that, praising Sasuke while barely mentioning Naruto,

When she had finally finished reading, Tsunade told them that she remembered that mission differently. She remembered Sasuke being sent back to the village after being injured and that it was Naruto trying to learn the Rasengan.

She also told them that no shinobi was stupid enough to tamper with a mission record that had to deal with a potential Hokage. She then ordered Inoichi to read each and every Civilian councilmen's mind. He did so and the end result was discovering that not only had they falsified the records, they had also lowered the standards for the Academy behind the Sandaime Hokage's back as well as bribing the teachers to torment and ignore Naruto as well as tamper with his grades. Though the only one who refused was Umino Iruka.

As soon as Inoichi reported this, Tsunade stripped the councilmen of their positions and status with the full backing of the Fire Daimyo, new council members would be picked out later. Later the Fire Daimyo officially declared that the ruling for Naruto's banishment was void because of the Civilian council's blatant hatred for the young shinobi and their strong-arming of the Hokage.

A knock was heard on her door which caused her to look up to see Shizune peek her head in.

"Tsunade-sama, the Konoha eleven are here to see you." Shizune told him. Tsunade nodded, telling her to let them in. As Shizune let the door open, Tsunade watched the konoha eleven walk in and they looked like shit.

The girls in the group looked disaray, pale and their eyes were red and puffy. The boys looked down and sick to their stomach, looking like they were gonna hurl at the moment.

However, out of all of them, Sasuke and Sakura looked the worse, with Hinata and Kiba coming a close second.

Sakura's eyes were blood shot, her skin pale nearly white, the usual vibrant green eyes she bore were now dull and depressed. The girl also looked like she got not a wink of sleep what so ever.

Sasuke's hair was in disorder with his bangs falling over his head, split ends. Like Sakura his skin was pale, almost white, his eyes were blood shot as well. He also looked a bit weak as if he was about to fall over.

"You guys look like shit." Tsunade muttered. Apparently she hit a nerve as Ino was the first to speak out.

"Well what the fuck do you expect after forcing us to read all of that!" Tsunade's gaze landed on the girl who started to tear up.

"Why did you make us read all of that? Was all that really real? Did those terrible disgusting things really happen to Naruto?" Kiba asked, his voice was calm though had a certain edge to it.

"Yes, all of that is real and actually happened. I made you read all of that to show you that you know nothing of the pain he has been through." Tsunade told them.

"Why? Why was Naruto treated like that? We all now know for certain it was not because of his silly relatively harmless pranks. There is another reason." Shikamaru stated.

Tsunade gave a grim nod before Sasuke stepped up.

"Does it have anything to do with that red chakra he used during our fight?" Sasuke demanded, not really caring if she was Hokage or not at the moment.

"Explain." Tsunade ordered. She already knew of this but she wanted him to explain it to the others.

"During our fight, Naruto started to use some strange red charka. It held malice and hate within it, and it made him really powerful and turned him into some kind of demon half breed." Sasuke informed.

"Yes, it does. That chakra you saw, was the Kyuubi no yoko's. Let me tell you a story to why Naruto was treated like shit and why it is important to find and bring him back." Tsunade started.

The genin all stood still, waiting for her to start, giving their full attention.

"13 years ago on October tenth, the Kyuubi attacked the village for mysterious reasons. The Yondaime never killed the fox as it is a biju which is just pure chakra that manifested into a physical form. The fox instead was sealed into a new born baby thanks to the Yondaime. That baby was Naruto. He is what is known as Jinchuriki." Tsunade explained to them.

"So all the looks and terrible treatment he got from the villagers, was because he is the host of a demon? Something he can't even control?" Shino asked, his tone laced with anger.

Tsunade sighed, gave a nod and turned to face her village.

"How come we are just learning this now? Does Naruto know?!" Kiba demanded. Tsunade nodded.

"Though he learned right before your genin graduation." Tsunade informed. Shikamaru looked surprised at this as he spoke.

"That was 6 months ago! Why in the world did he find out then?" Shikamru demanded. Tsunade spoke a moment later.

"Because your former sensei, Mizuki told him as he tried stealing the forbidden scroll. The Sandaime created a law that forced everyone who knew about the sealing to keep their mouths shut until Naruto was ready to learn the truth. The Sandaime wanted to protect Naruto, and let him have a normal childhood…"

"BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!" Sasuke interrupted with a shout, causing everyone to look at him.

"Naruto didn't have a normal childhood and was not protected! He was tortured, beat, nearly raped, and a whole lot of other shit that happened because the Sandaime was too weak to do anything! An innocent boy was abused by those who lived in his own home, and he had no idea why!" Sasuke ranted, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I know." Tsunade stated with a sigh.

"Wait, where is Naruto?" Neji asked. Shikamaru blinked before he spoke up as well.

"Hold on you said bring him back, did he go somewhere?" Shikamaru wondered. Tsunade was silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"After Naruto brought Sasuke back, the council wanted to see him. He was to be banished." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in shock.

"B-but you stopped them r-right Hokage-s-sama?" Hinatat asked shyly, having a bad feeling. Tsunade was silent.

"You did stop them, right?" Sasuke asked, his anger rising.

"No. It was I who gave the final verdict to whether Naruto should have been banished or not. Though I had a plan. However, he screwed up by escaping not to long after." Tsunade informed.

"He left?" Sakura asked and Tsunade just gave another nod.

"Yes. He injured a couple of Anbu and caused some property damage, but no one was killed. After I brought you all to the hospital I arranged an investigation with the Fire Daimyo's help. We were able to call off Naruto's banishment. I already have Anbu searching to bring him back." Tsunade explained.

"But why would he want to come back? Come back to what?!" Sasuke demanded, his Sharingan activating.

"His home." Tsunade stated.

"His home? This place is not his home! Naruto is not welcome by anyone because of those monsters we call villagers! Look at them! They all walk around acting all innocent when they damned a hero who saved their disgusting worthless lives!" Sasuke spat.

Tsunade glared at Sasuke as he continued.

"I'm surprised Naruto hasn't already released Kyuubi out of spite to rid the world of all of us! Konoha should be destroyed for all the trouble it put on a mere child, it has fallen from what the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha wanted it to be!" Sasuke finished.

The room was in complete silence. No one moved as they kept their eyes on Sasuke and Tsunade. The silence finally broke when Tsunade spoke.

"Is that something you really believe Sasuke? Do you really believe that everyone in the village deserves Naruto's hatred? Sure maybe the older generation that did those things to him, but what about the younger generation, the ones that look up to him, Konohamaru and his gang and others? Do you believe they should be destroyed for their parents mistakes?!" Tsunade yelled at him.

Sasuke kept silent as she continued to defend Konoha.

"Does that include the children born after he was? Does it include the newborns that were given life after he had left? Or the kids who are growing up with no knowledge of who he is? How about strangers he has have never met?" Tsunade glared.

"Do you not realize that with Konoha destroyed there would be complete anarchy, considering that Konoha is the land of fire's main strength?! I am pretty sure Naruto knows that and is not willing to destroy Konoha because of his past." Tsunade told him.

"Unlike you Sasuke, I know Naruto, I've bonded with him long enough to know what he is thinking. Naruto is just angry at the moment because of his banishment, but as soon as he knows it is anulled, he will come back and try to become Hokage like he always has." Tsunade finished with determination in her eyes.

"And if he doesn't?" Sasuke whispered, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. Sasuke looked up, glaring at her with just as much conviction.

"And what if your completely wrong? What if Naruto is out there getting stronger and plotting on how he wants to destroy Konoha kill every single person within, no matter if they are man, woman or child, innocent or not? What if the first person he came to kill, was you? Then what?" Sasuke asked.

"Even though I believe that is impossible has Naruto doesn't have the heart to hurt those precious to him, I would stop him. But first, we need to find him. Now are you all willing to do that, or not?" Tsunade asked, looking at the others.

It was quiet before Hinata stepped forward with a determined nod. Kiba and Shino were next before team 9. Team 10 was after followed by Sakura who nodded. It was only Sasuke who never moved, and once everyone noticed they looked at him with curiousty.

"I believe you are wrong Tsunade. I believe Naruto has given up on all of us, but… like he did for me, I'm not going to give up on him. Like he did for me, I'll bring him back kicking and screaming, and break every bone in his body if I have to. So… I'll help." Sasuke finished as he stepped up.

Tsunade smiled. With a nod she spoke.

"That's great. Now, that you have all decided to come together for Naruto's sake, let me tell you what you must do so we can bring him back home." Tsunade stated as she started her lecture that would benefit them in the future.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Three weeks have passed since Naruto left Konoha and started training on his own. It was pretty relaxful to just be by himself in a peaceful envorment. Not worrying over the hateful glares and such, ugh.

Over the three weeks Naruto decided to refine the current skills he already has while trying to learn new ones, such as Fuinjutsu and properties of Genjutsu and such.

The first week was training in the basics, chakra control, Speed and strength, things like that.

The about half of the secod week was learning about his bloodline limits that he has. Kyuubi taught him about Blaze release and what he was allowed to do, and it amazed him.

The more he trained with his fire element, he would soon be spewing out Amaterasu flames like it was nothing, with no recoil damage! To him that was beyond awesome.

He also learned about his lighting element, which would allow him to use very strong attacks without wasting lots of chakra, and it could make him faster. And once he mastered it, he would be able to use black lightning which was the equivalent of Amaterasu.

His water and wind nature was also something he learned about. Unlike other people who were considered water nature masters, they wouldn't be able to have the same ability as the Nidaime Hokage had…but he would. In fact he would be able to take it to another level by controling he the water within someone, which Kyuubi dubbed as Blood bending.

Wind was another factor that allowed him to become stronger and it was his main element at the moment. Kyuubi told him he would be able to create tornados and hurricanes once he mastered wind, maybe even be able to fly naturally. He would actually be able to control wind. Beyond awesome.

But there was another bloodline limit that he possesed, but hasn't awaken, and it had to do with the Uzumaki blood within him. Kyuubi knew what it was but wouldn't go much into detail about it which kinda made Naruto mad a bit but he got over it quickly.

The third week was spent learning about different kinds of seals, their properties and how to use them. After learning what he could, he sealed all the scrolls that Kyuubi had within the den into a big scroll and strapped it to his back.

'Alright time to move out.' Naruto muttered inwardly before he left the den. Not long after it collapsed, but Naruto didn't even turn around, instead walking aimlessly.

'Yo fox! Where the hell do I go to find Uzushio?' Naruto asked. The fox growled as it woke up but answered anyway.

'**Idiot boy. That foolish weak country you went too, it's nearby that village. Get a boat, swim, I don't care. Now leave me alone.'** Kyuubi ordered before falling back to sleep.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he made a left and headed toward Wave country.

A head caught between a venus fly trap rose from the ground behind Naruto and watched him.

'**So it seems the rumors were true.** _We will have to report this to Leader-sama._ **Right. It would be perfect seeing as the boy is all alone. Lets go.**' Zetsu thought before sinking back into the ground.

* * *

Two days later Naruto stopped In front a sign and gave a small faint smile.

'The Great Naruto Bridge eh? Catchy.' Naruto thought to himself before crossing the bridge and heading towards the shipping docks. Once he arrived he noticed that there was only one ferrie left with an old man starting to unhook the boat.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a boat that can take me to Whirlpool island?" Naruto asked. The old man looked up ready to answer him when the man gained a look of surprise and recongition on his face.

"Hey I know you! Your that loud mouth brat who rode on my boat with those others kids and Tazuna!" The man grinned while Naruto sweat dropped. Was he really a loud mouth?

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded. The old man nodded a smile on his face.

"I know who you are kid, your Wave's saviour. Sure no problem, I can take you to whirlpool island." The man stated and Naruto nodded with a smile as he borded the small boat.

* * *

It took a day or so to finally reach the island. Like the name suggested, their were many Whirlpools that were around the island, however they weren't raging or anything. Kyuubi told Naruto it was The islands defense mechanism, it was very difficult for outsiders to find the island, let alone get to it.

Though Naruto wondered why the whirlpools were going so slow if it was a defense mechanism, his answer was time. Since there were almost no remains of the clan, no one was able to keep powering it. Soon enough, the whirlpools would stop and the island would be accessable to forigeners.

"Alright kid, this is a far as I can take you. Even though they aren't as powerful, those whirlpools can still do damage." The old man stated and Naruto gave an nod before giving his thanks. He could water walk from here.

After twenty minutes of walking in silence Naruto realized that there was even more whirlpools around the entrance of the island. But unlike the others, these ones were spinning a bit faster. Though as Naruto walked towards the island they calmed down, almost stopping.

He wondered why that was before Kyuubi told him it was the Uzumaki blood within him. As soon as he safely passed to the pools they restarted their spin track.

Naruto walked onto the bach and continued on, walking past the ruined forest. After a few minutes Naruto reached the large gate of Uzushio which kind reminded him of Konoha's gate. He even saw a little check in stand that was in ruins to the side.

The gate had lots of cracks, rust, and moss growing on it, and it made him angry. But he calmed his anger and kept on till he was in front of the gate. He pressed his hand against to feel the grime and dust on it. With a sigh he used his chakra to wall walk on the gate so he could enter the village.

Once he was behind the gate he started walking aimlessly, looking around as he did so. The interior of the village wasn't so different from Konoha. There weren't as many stands though, more of huts and such.

Naruto could only imagine how lively this place was before it was ruined. Naruto saw images of red headed children running and playing down the streets while the adults smiled and noticed them.

Restaurant stands would be open with their owners trying to lure in customers. Women would be sitting on the empty benches gossiping and laughing away.

And Naruto watched as all these people faded away into dust. The owners of the stands would fade away and their stand would grow old and brittle. The laughing women would fade away as the benches rusted. The playing children would also fade away just like the adults watching them.

Naruto's fist clenched harder, drawing blood, only for the wound to heal itself. Not leaving a single scar or any indication it was there in the first place.

This was the home of his clansmen, of his people, but now it was laid to waste.

The blonde stopped in front of the massive tall iron rusted door that adorned the Uzumaki symbol.

Naruto's blonde locks were much sharper and were shadowing his eyes. His whisker marks were more darkened and rigid. His canine teeth jutted from his upper lip. His finger nails grew longer and sharper, turning them into claws.

Naruto placed his hand on the door before blue fire melted it to the ground, allowing him to enter.

As he walked on, Kyuubi spoke to him,

'**Flesh bag I'm feeling a strong dark presence coming from below of this place. Find it**.' Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto did as told in silence, also feeling this power. It was calling to him, begging for him to come closer, promising power. As he walked through the catacombs, he kept his eyes trained in front of him, but he felt, pressured. He didn't know what it was but as he delved further into the cave he felt like he was about to collapse.

Though he persevered until he was in front of an iron door with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on it. He touched the door but was instantly blasted back by an unknown force.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered to himself looking at his slightly burned hand.

'**It's a chakra field. In order to get inside you need to overload the current amount of chakra with your own.**' Kyuubi informed. Naruto narrowed his eyes before nodding. He took a step closer to the door and After about 10 seconds Naruto's eyes snapped open and his power exploded from his body and kept rising.

If anyone came across the ruins of Uzushiogakure they would feel an earthquake and the black beam of aura shooting from the ground. Naruto was trying to override the chakra that was sealed in the door.

After 5 seconds of pushing out his dark thick power, that was filled with nothing but his hate and anger, the door cracked before it completely fell apart. Naruto stopped raising his power and smirked before stepping inside the room. As he stepped inside he glanced behind him to see that the door rebuilt it's self with his chakra signature.

'So it is security.' The boy thought to himself before continuing on. Once he was done walking he entered some kind of cave which had a stair case that he walked down on till he was standing in some kind of room with an alter.

Around them were shelves and shelves of different colored books and scrolls. But what caught their attention was the very thing pressed against the wall which was at the end of the room.

There was a statue, a statue with only a piece of a beings upper body. The head, the torso and some of its large broad shoulders that looked like shoulder pads.

The head was wide but it was due to the side of the face. The face looked like some kind of skeleton sorta, the teeth were clenched and the eyes were dark and hollow. The sides and top of the head was like a pharaohs hat on cartoons.

The chin was pointy and had some kind of blue tongue sorta, they couldn't really explain it. The chest was wide and broad not to mention very muscular, however it had strange golden markings on it, almost like trims. In the middle was necklace of some sort. A diamond with 4 extra points almost.

In front of the statue was a pedestal, right behind the pedestal was some sort of hilt.

The hilt was that of a Katana. The the grip was sharkskin with blood red wrappings around it. Emedded on the hilt was three black diamonds. The but cap was a golden colored cap.

Anyway back to the pedestal, on the pedestal was a black book on the cover was a green diamond that looked exactly like the one on the statues chest except in a circle with weird symbols written within the lines of the circle.

Naruto stepped forward till he was at the pedestal and put his palm on the book. His eyes widened along with everyone elses when the diamond necklace on the statue glowed which made the statues eyes glow a menacing red.

"**So you have come, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It is nice to meet you after so long, Master.**" A rough rumbling voice boomed in the cave.

'Kushina Uzumaki? So that's her name hm?' Naruto muttered inwardly before he pushed the subject away for the time being.

"Master? Who are you, and how do you know me?" Naruto asked. It was quiet for awhile before the voice spoke.

"**I know you because I was told I would be unchained by someone who has opened their eyes to the truth. The truth that there is no such thing as peace, only power. I am Exodia, the forbidden one or the Dark master. But others know me as the Demon king.**" Exodia explained.

'EXODIA? BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS A LEGNED!' Kyuubi roared in fear.

"**I am no legend, Kyuubi No Yoko. I was sealed by the gods from above to be released and help the one who sees the truth, Which is you, Lord Naruto.**" Exodia stated.

"The one who sees truth? Interesting." Naruto whispered to himself.

"**Yes. I am in everyone but no one can hear me. I reside in the shadows in peoples hearts and minds, waiting to conquer through darkness. Only those who hear me are the ones who see the truth and there are only few of them. But you are the one who is destined to be my master. Release me Naruto-sama, so I may serve you.**" Exodia pleaded.

"Tell me Exodia, how do you know I am one of these people who see the truth. I haven't heard you call to me." Naruto told the diety. Exodia was silent.

"**That is untrue. You have heard my call before. You have heard me when you decided to become a legend, when you realized there was no such thing as peace.**" Exodia explained to him.

Naruto hummed in thought before he questioned Exoida some more.

"And please tell me Exodia, what do I get from you? For all I know this could be some kind of trap. What will I benefit from this?" Naruto wondered and Exodia spoke just a few moments later.

"**The awakening of your clan's Kekkai Genkai. The one that rivals the Uchiha clan's Doujutsu techniques. Or their most powerful, the Susanoo.**" Exodia revealed. Naruto's eyes widend slightly.

He has heard of that technique before, but only from history books that Kyuubi had within his den. Naruto frowned as he thought more about it.

"That doesn't make sense to me. How can my clan possess another clans technique as a Kekkai Genkai?" Naruto wondered and Exodia chuckled.

"**You misunderstand young master. It was not the whole clan who possesed this unique ability, only a few. One of them was Mito uzumaki, wife of the Shodaime and the clan head of the Uzumaki clan.**" Exodia told him.

"Was Kushina Uzumaki one of them as well?" Naruto asked.

"**No. She did not awaken this ability because she did not have the right attributes. You however do. As you know the Susanoo is known as the God of storms. This Technique was a gift from the god himself, however only those who possesed the attributes of a storm could call on his power. As I said, you have the ability as well, though you are having a hard time awakening it.**" Exodia finished.

Naruto was deep in thought considering this. The power of a god? That was just to good of a thing to pass up. His attention however was then directed to the many books and scrolls on the shelves.

"And these books?" Naruto asked.

"**History and techniques of the Uzumaki clan. Also whatever techniques that they earned through battle. Since you are the only one to come down here in so long, it belongs to you, if you release me, young master.**" Exodia told him with slightly smug tone.

Naruto frowned before he stepped up to the alter and brushed his hand against the hilt.

"And what of this?" Naruto asked with a whisper.

"**That young master, is the soul bender of the Uzumaki clan. With it, you can use techniques that are not granted to mortals of this plane. It is called, a Zanpakuto. It has never allowed anyone to touch it before, not even I.**" Exodia informed him with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"If I release you, will I be able to claim it on my own?" Naruto asked him.

"**Yes, young master, that is, if it chooses you. It is sentinant after all.**" The Deity chuckled. Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Tell me what I must do."

* * *

**Hokage tower**

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!"

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead as her perverted teammate paced around the room with a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Exactly what I mean. He left. The council banished him and before they could fully seal off his chakra he broke out using Kyuubi's chakra." Tsunade explained to him as he listened closely.

"How could they do this? How could they do this to Minato's son?!" Jiraiya growled in anger and Tsunade remained quiet. A few moments later, Tsunade filled him in on what's been going on and what she will be telling the village and a few short hours.

"You think it will work?" Jiraiya aske, a small amount of hope in his voice. Tsunade nodded.

"Most likely. The younger generation who saw Naruto as a friend will no doubt start questioning the older generation who are already confused about his heritage. Within a few short months hopefully they will want to repent for their mishaps against Naruto." Tsunade informed.

"It sounds like a sound plan. But if its going to be a few short months, then I'll have to find him quick. Maybe during that time I can still train him like I wanted." Jiraiya said a small smile on his face.

"Do you have concerns as well about Naruto's behaviour?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya raised a brow.

"No. I know Naruto well enough to know that he won't abandon his dream of being Hokage. He just needs to calm down a bit. Once he realizes that people do care for him and the village is willing to see him as himself, then he will continue on his path of being Hokage." Jiraiya said with a grin.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Well then lets bring him back together."

* * *

**Alright so here is the rewrite, or second more detailed first chapter of Naruto's Legend tell me what you guys think about it. It will debate if this is version is better than the current version or not, since as you can see there are differences to the other one and will continue to have major ones as well.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few weeks since Naruto entered the ghost town of Uzushio, and now it was time for him to leave. During his stay he mainly trained and learned what he could about his perished clan. Whatever he didn't learn, he sealed all the information he could into scrolls.

He would be damned if the precious information of his clan faded away due to time or were stolen. Hence why, he had two large scrolls that were similar to summoning scrolls, strapped to his back. While he stayed in Uzu, he changed his outfit since he really didn't want to wear his torn and dirty orange jumpsuit.

The blonde wore dark red Shinobi pants with fishnet anklets and black shinobi sandals. For a top, he wore a fishnet tank top under an unzipped dark blue flak jacket.

The blonde was silent as he walked through the abandoned village, pondering on where he should go next.

'**Depends on what you want to do. If anything I would suggest you stay away from Konoha as much as you can, or any other Shinobi village.**' Kyuubi muttered within his cage. Naruto nodded in understanding.

Once he neared the gates he stopped in his tracks and looked back at the desolate village. After gazing at it he left the village and headed for the docks.

He didn't know where he could go; hopefully he'll come up with something by the time he reaches land.

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout**

Nine astral figures were present within a dark cave, talking amongst themselves. One of them with a ringed eye patter spoke first in a commanding tone.

"_Zetsu, what is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's current situation?_" The man wondered. Zetsu was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"_**The Kyuubi is finally leaving Uzushio; he will reach land within a day or so. **__I suggest that we snatch him quickly before we lose him once more._" The plant man offered. The leader nodded in agreement as he gazed at Itachi and Kisame's astral forms.

"_How far are you two from the Kyuubi's location?_" He demanded. It was Itachi who spoke in his stoic calm tone.

"_We are not far from him. It will take us two days though to catch up to him. Kisame is still on the hunt for the Yonbi._" Itachi answered. The leader nodded as he spoke.

"_I want you two to handle it. He is still a boy, meaning he doesn't have very much experience or strength. You know the deal._" The leader reminded, earning nods from the two.

"_Good, dismissed._"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up with a stretch. He thanked the captain before he moved on. Naruto figured he would head west to Takigakure. Perhaps he could stay there for a few days; no one really went there so it would give him time to train.

But for some reason, he had an ominous feeling in his gut. A frown marred his features as he walked. He would keep his eyes open just in case.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Tsunade was found in her office doing her paperwork diligently. She was either stamping papers with approval or writing them off. Sometimes she wondered why she even became Hokage. But whenever she did, Naruto would pop up wearing that fox like grin.

As she thought about the blonde boy, her writing process became slower. The Senju missed the blonde greatly, worrying if he was okay or not. His words to her before he left also continued to play in her mind.

If she continued to think about it she would sink in depression, but that wasn't possible due to a knock on the door. She blinked and allowed whoever it was to enter. She was slightly surprised to see team 8 walk in.

Why she was surprised was because all of Rookie nine were training very hard since they learned about Naruto and his absence. They were convinced that Naruto would get stronger as well, so they needed to get stronger than him.

"Can I help you three?" Tsunade wondered with a raised eye brow. Hinata and Kiba glanced at each other before Shino stepped up.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We would like to request a search and retrieve mission." Shino stated. This caused Tsunade to narrow her eyes a bit.

"Oh? And what mission is this?" she demanded with a cool tone. Shino didn't flinch at the glare she gave him, he instead continued.

"We would like to retrieve the Legendary Bikochu beetle." The bug user informed. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit as she leaned back with a thoughtful look on her face.

The Bikochu beetle is an insect that was once used by the Aburame clan in the great ninja wars. However it was quickly becoming an endangered species, so they let it live in a special bug habitat, uninhabited by humans. It was legendary because of its incredible sense of smell, stronger than even that of a dog.

The bug just needed the scent of an object or person, and it would be able to track it, no matter how far away whatever they were looking for was.

Tsunade was easily able to connect the pieces. From the looks of determination Hinata and Kiba were giving, she was able to know that they wanted to have this bug, so they could find Naruto.

"Hmm, I see." Tsunade muttered as she took out a document and began writing.

"Your request has been accepted. This will be classed as a C-rank mission. You are to move out immediately team 8." Tsunade ordered. The trio nodded in thanks, but before they could even leave another voice spoke up.

"I'm going too." Everyone looked towards the door to see Sasuke who had an impassive look on his face. The Godaime raised a brow in surprise and voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Why?"

"You already know why. If this bug is able to bring us closer to Naruto, then I want in. Plus due to Kurenai's injuries, you are short a member. I can fill that position." Sasuke explained. The trio nodded and Tsunade sighed before nodding as well.

"Fine, but Shino is in charge of this mission." Tsunade said, earning nods from the four genin.

"Good luck, dismissed."

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde sighed as he stopped against a tree. He was pretty sure he was drawing close to Taki. As he rested for a few minutes, Naruto caught the sight of an average sized black beetle, with a long nose and blue eyes.

Naruto stared at the bug for awhile before he decided it was time to move on. He walked right beside a small cliff that was by a large body of water. So he just kept to the road.

However he stopped when he noticed two figures straight ahead of him. That ominous feeling returned, and he didn't really like it. Naruto started to grow a little worried before he calmed his fears by sealing the two scrolls on his back into each of his wrists.

The blonde looked around to find a way out, but there wasn't one. Before he realized it, the two figures were closer to him, and he unconsciously took a step back.

"You two again?!" Naruto growled out as he glared at Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi still kept up the impassive face, and Kisame still had that bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Just come with us, Naruto. Don't make it harder than it has to be." Itachi urged with a cool tone. Kisame chuckled as he started to draw his large sword.

"Say Itachi, why don't we just chop off an arm or leg? He might escape again." Kisame stated, his beady shark like eyes never leaving the boy.

Itachi was silent, just like last time, giving Kisame the go ahead. Naruto growled in response he didn't know what to do. His mind told him to run, but his body stayed stock still.

He however didn't have anymore time as Kisame charged at him, laughing like a maniac as he did so.

"Times up!" Kisame roared as he swung Samehada down on the blonde. Naruto's eye's widened in fear, his body still unmoving.

"**Foolish flesh bag, MOVE!**" Kyuubi roared at his container. And in response, Naruto jumped away from Kisame.

"**If you're not going to do anything, I'm taking over!**" Kyuubi growled; going with his plan before Naruto had any say.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto, and his charka suddenly increase.

The blonde boy's eyes turned blood red with a vertical slit as the pupil. His hair was shaggier while his whiskers were more pronounced. Not to mention, his nails turned into claws.

"**Fire style: Kitsune stream!**" The Kyuubified Naruto roared, blowing out a large stream of flames that morphed into a shame of three foxes.

Kisame grinned as he sliced through the flames though he was unprepared for the blow to his stomach. He grunted in a small amount of pain, looking down at blonde hair.

Naruto jumped back, only to dodge Kisame's strike. The shark man chuckled some more as he kept striking at Naruto who was having a hard time dodging each one. After the 4th or so, Naruto decided to block, only to grunt in pain.

His eyes widened once he felt his chakra being sapped. So he jumped back, though he kept an eye on Itachi who remained still.

"Kisame, hurry this up." Itachi ordered, gaining a nod from the blue skinned missing ninja. He grinned at Naruto who was panting, still in Kyuubi mode.

"Sorry, but play time is over." Kisame smirked, charging at Naruto once more. Naruto remained still, not sure on what to do next. Kyuubi's influence was fading away fast, thanks to Kisame's sword attack.

'_**Maybe I can be of assistance, my young master**_.'

Naruto's eyes widened a bit in recognition.

'Exodia?' the blonde asked, earning a yes from the deity within his soul.

'_**I suggest you start channeling your chakra, young master. Kyuubi you might want to help too. If you don't want to be ripped out of his body**_.' Exodia offered.

Kyuubi grumbled in response as he started giving his charka willingly. Naruto also started on channeling his charka, wondering what Exodia's plan was.

Itachi continued to watch Naruto and his eye's widened once he saw a large amount of chakra start to pour out of the boy's body. However that was not what surprised him. What surprised him was it was taking on a physical form! The charka was condensing and forming…

Kisame's faced scrunched up in confusion as his sword impacted with something solid, that wasn't the boy's body. Kisame looked down at Samehada, hearing it scream and shake in pain. The man jumped back, inspecting his blade.

Though he looked up to see what he made contact with and was surprised to see it was a large ribcage made out of charka. Safely within the ribcage was an astounded Naruto.

Surrounding both the blonde and the ribcage was dark red chakra, similar to Kyuubi's.

Kisame glanced to Itachi who appeared right beside him.

"Kisame, it's time I stepped in. It will still be difficult for you to lay a hand on him, despite Naruto having zero experience with this…technique of his." Itachi explained.

"Itachi what is going on here? Why is Samehada acting up?" Kisame demanded with a frown. Itachi glanced at his partner before speaking.

"For some reason unknown to me, Naruto is able to use one of the Mangekyou Sharingan's powerful techniques, the Susanoo. Naruto however is only using the first stage." Itachi began as he continued to watch Naruto start adjusting to his own technique.

"The reason why Samehada is acting up is because the chakra it tried to absorb. My guess is Naruto's Susanoo manifested from his and Kyuubi's charka, which is poisonous." Itachi finished, earning a nod from Kisame.

"Well then, how do we handle this Gaki?" Kisame demanded. Itachi glared at Naruto who glared right back.

"Just follow my lead." Itachi stated before he jetted off to fight. Kisame gave a small grin as he followed after Itachi.

Naruto frowned as Itachi jumped up and threw Shuriken at him, he scoffed, the shuriken being deflected. However he was surprised when Kisame appeared above him, ready to slam his sword down on him.

A skeletal arm manifested and snatched at Kisame, causing him to grunt in pain. His eyes widened once he felt a burning sensation. Quickly, he substituted himself with a log that instantly perished in flames.

"Itachi, his Susanoo, is way different from yours." Kisame stated, skidding to a stop, next to the Uchiha.

"Hold that thought. Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" Itachi cast, blowing out a large ball at Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes before jumping into the air.

"Fire style: Fox fire!" The blonde yelled, spewing out a large amount of blue flames. Itachi frowned in response, thought Kisame finished his own jutsu.

"Water style: Water fang bullet!" The ex-kiri ninja yelled, shooting a large ball of water at the flames, causing steam to appear. Itachi kept his eyes peeled, looking around for any trace of the blonde. Kisame was also preparing himself.

"Jump." Itachi ordered Kisame as he caught sight of Naruto's charka heading towards them. And he was right as a moment later, the ground exploded due to Naruto's skeletal punch.

The steam faded away, revealing Naruto who was still high in the air. However his skeletal arm was stretched out, similar to how he controlled the charka cloak not that long ago.

Naruto growled and had his arm do a wide range swipe. Both Akatsuki members dodged it, though Itachi quickly ran up the skeletal arm. But imagine his shock when another arm manifested from the red charka surrounding the arm he was on.

The Arm made a fist and tried punching Itachi off, but the Uchiha flipped to the side, dodging the blow. However, as he fell, the mass murderer blew another fireball at Naruto directly.

Naruto frowned, another arm forming on his left side and swimming the ball of fire away. The blonde dropped to the ground once he saw three large water sharks jet towards him.

He landed safely, glaring at the two members who were side by side once more.

"This is getting us nowhere Itachi." Kisame stated with an annoyed frown. Itachi nodded, watching as the full form of Naruto's skeletal Susanoo manifested. The skull of the Susanoo was different from his own.

The canines were longer than normal and there were two large horns sticking out of the forehead. The chakra output Naruto was giving also increased, now completely surrounding him in red chakra like flames. The eyes of his Susanoo glowed a menacing gold.

"Itachi, be sure not to make contact with that thing. The chakra is mixed with fire. When it grabbed me I could feel my skin starting to burn." Kisame informed. Itachi nodded in understanding.

Naruto had enough of waiting on them and charged at them. He jumped up and had his Susanoo cock its right fist back. Once he closed enough distance, he pushed it forward, causing it to stretch in length and try to hit the two rouge nin.

Naruto frowned. He hit something, but he didn't know what. His eyes widened once he realized what it was. It was another skeletal ribcage that was surrounded by gold colored chakra.

Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan was also active, and it was glaring holes into Naruto's head.

"I didn't want to have to use this so soon, but you left me no choice; Kisame." Itachi called, earning a bloodthirsty grin from said nin. Itachi had the rest of his Susanoo manifest into its complete form.

Naruto frowned as he saw Kisame rush at him without a care in the world. He also watched as something formed in Itachi's Susanoo's hand.

"Yasaka Magatama!" Itachi muttered, having his Susanoo throw the projectile. The attack zoomed right past Kisame, hitting Naruto who blocked with his Susanoo arms. However, the attack was too strong causing him to lose concentration and cancel his Susanoo.

Kisame took that chance to ram into Naruto and snatch his throat. The shark man squeezed, a toothy grin plastered on his face. Naruto choked, unable to breathe.

Itachi sighed in relief as he cancelled his technique. He walked over to Kisame, as Naruto lost consciousness. Kisame chuckled as he turned his head towards Itachi.

"Mission accomplished." Kisame stated, earning a slight nod from Itachi who kept his gaze on Naruto. He was thinking about his Susanoo. During the whole time it was active, not once did he see the Sharingan. So how was it possible?

It didn't matter now; it was time to deliver the boy to their leader.

* * *

_Is this it? Are you just going to give up? I didn't know my partner was so weak willed._

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, hearing a voice. The voice sounded familiar but he didn't know how.

_Do you give up? You vowed to become a legend, yet here you are, maybe they were right, maybe you are a complete fool, Naruto Uzumaki._

The voice continued to speak, but Naruto remained silent in thought. He needed to do something, something important. But he couldn't remember. What was it?

_Accepting you was a waste of my time, you are just a loser, figured you…._

"Would you shut up already? I'm already having enough trouble thinking, you talking is not helping me." Naruto muttered in annoyance, shutting the voice up. The voice was silent, as if it was surprised by Naruto's statement.

_You are something else, Uzumaki. I'll help you…this time. But next time, you better know my name._

* * *

Before the two Akatsuki members started walking, they felt the air around them become a lot thicker. Not to mention the wind started to pock up at a fast rate. Kisame and Itachi were confused to what was going on.

But the shark man did notice the blonde in his hand tense. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and Itachi felt the surge of chakra coming from the boy. However the chakra was going inward, at an alarming speed.

The Uchiha then realized why…

"Kisa…!"

Before Itachi could even get his partners name out, an explosion took place in the area blowing whatever within the radius to pieces. However it wasn't a fiery explosion, more of an explosion of wind, a massive one at that.

During the explosion, Naruto's body was seen flying into the water and sinking. His eyes began to close as he descended down into the dark water abyss. Darkness began to fill his vision, which was bad. Though he couldn't keep his eyes open, so he closed them.

'_Damn_.'

* * *

Kisame fell to his knees as he coughed. Beside him was a panting Itachi who was leaning against a tree. Kisame's cloak was in tatters while Itachi was missing most of the left side of his cloak, considering he used his left to grab Kisame.

"What the hell just happened back there?" Kisame grumbled as he stood up and tore off the rest of his cloak. Itachi sighed calming his nerves, hoping not to start a reaction. After a few moments he spoke.

"I don't know why or how, but Naruto gained a surge of power. But unlike his power moving outward before, it moved inward and caused an explosion of wind. If I didn't grab you and substitute us in time, we would both be in critical condition." Itachi explained.

Kisame grumbled some more before speaking. "So what are we going to do now? We lost the Gaki; does that mean we return to base?"

Itachi gave a slight nod in response, voicing his thoughts as well. "I wouldn't worry so much on leader-sama chewing us out. We still have another three years before we need to capture the Jinchuriki. For now let's rest up and continue our search for The Yonbi." Itachi suggested.

Kisame nodded in return as they made their way to the closest town. Kisame was pondering on what he was going to do to the blonde the next time he saw him and Itachi wondered on Naruto's new abilities that he was sure didn't come with Kyuubi.

Either way, the outcome of this battle was a tie.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Tsunade was busy sipping on some sake and doing some paperwork when Jiraiya suddenly busted into the room, surprising her a bit. Instead of the cheerful and somewhat perverted look in his features, it was set into dead seriousness.

"What's the matter with you?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya sighed as he paced back and forth.

"Tsunade, I just found out something very grave." Jiraiya told her. Tsunade stopped in mid sip and glared at her teammate, wondering what was on his mind. She carefully set down the saucer and spoke.

"And what is this news?" She wondered. Jiraiya's frowned seemed to deepen before he opened his mouth.

"It's Naruto. The toads just told me the contract between him and the toads has been broken. Tsunade, Naruto is dead." Jiraiya finished with a solemn tone.

Tsunade was silent as she gazed into Jiraiya's eyes. Her hands were trembling a bit, and her lip started to quiver. The Hokage could also take notice that her vision was getting blurry somewhat.

In a single moment, Jiraiya was right by Tsunade's side, allowing her to let the flood gates open. She wept into his shirt while he rubbed her back. She tried to speak but just couldn't. Another person she cared about was gone. She let him down and now he was gone.

Jiraiya looked towards the Hokage pictures and sighed, he failed Minato. Big time.

* * *

**2 days later**

Naruto, who was very much alive, groggily opened his eyes. After blinking a few times, he came to the sight of a wooden ceiling. Furrowing his eye brows in confusion he shifted his body around. He was confused once he felt he was in a comfortable bed instead of a body of water.

The blonde then sat up and looked around to see he was in some kind of room. It was filled with a dresser that was connected to a mirror, a closet, even a bathroom. The blonde was wary of his surroundings, wondering where he was.

He carefully got out of the bed to check himself. His pants were somewhat torn, his vest was lost and his fishnet tank top was half gone, which was beyond him on how that happen.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember what happened to him. All he remembered was fighting Itachi and Kisame then plunging into the water. Now here he was.

Naruto carefully tip-toed to the door and opened it slowly and silently. He was greeted with a very nice looking hallway which made him think he was in some kind of house. His eyes narrowed in thought before he slipped out the room without a peep.

He needed to find a way out of this place and fast. He had no idea if whoever owned this establishment was a friendly person or a jackass, but he wasn't willing to wait and find out.

The blonde silently ran through the hall before he came across two halls, one on the left and one on the right. Growling in annoyance, he tried using the Kage bushin; only to figure out his chakra was sealed. Cursing inwardly, he swiftly went down the hall on the right.

As he ran down the hall he was stopped, due to it being a dead end. The dead end however had a window which allowed him to see outside. Imagine his surprise to see it snowing.

He couldn't have been in Snow country right? It was not possible, considering Snow just recently became spring country. So this couldn't have been snow country, but then why was it snowing?

Thinking about it just made his head ache a bit. With a sigh, he quickly sped down the hall. He then came across a flight of stairs which he didn't feel like climbing down. So instead he jumped, considering it wasn't that far of one.

After he landed on the ground, he smirked, however he grunted in pain once he was kicked out of the door right behind him. He slammed through the door and skidded into the snow. It was really cold.

He groaned, and opened his eyes to see he had three katana's pointed at his face. The boy blinked and looked at the owners of each blade to see they were wearing some strange armor that he depicted as Samurai armor.

"Who the hell are you and why were you in my house?" a voice demanded. Naruto looked towards the direction it came from to see a very pretty teenage girl walking towards him.

The girl had long mid-back length silver hair, a bang that swept right above her left eye. Said eyes were a golden amber color, while her skin was nearly snow white, but with some tan. Her canine teeth poked out of her upper lip, which looked nice and soft.

Her outfit however was strange due to the weather that they were currently in. She wore a black sports bra that held back her C-cup assets, some dark blue leather biker shorts with a studded belt, ankle high shinobi boots, and fingerless gloves.

Naruto also noticed something else.

She had a sheathed Nodachi strapped within her belt. The handle had pure white wrappings with a black handle and sheathe.

The girl honestly looked about 15 maybe 16, and she was giving him an annoyed glare. Naruto thought she was pretty, but however that didn't matter to him due just being kicked out of nowhere.

"Like the hell I know! I woke up and I was here! What the hell did you kick me for?!" Naruto demanded, standing up, ignoring the swords poised at him.

"Baka! Do go yelling at me! You have no right! I should kick your ass right now!" The girl yelled. Naruto growled as he got himself in a ready position.

"Well bring it on dattebayo!" Naruto shouted back. The girl growled as she also slid in a battle position.

"Um, Rayna-sama, do you think this is such a good idea?" one of the Samurai asked. The girl now identified as Rayna growled as him before lunging at Naruto, who swiftly dodged the punch she threw.

He retaliated with a round kick which she ducked right under. The two stepped back and rushed at each other with a fist, both clashing together. Naruto and Rayna both gritted their teeth, however it was Naruto grabbed onto her wrist and tried throwing her over his shoulder.

That didn't work considering Rayna grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and yanked him forward, only to knee him in the gut, making him keel over. She then, grabbed his hair and tossed him to the side with a smirk.

Naruto skidded to a halt, gasping for air. After regaining his breath, he jetted towards Rayna and jumped into the air with a spin. The girl's eyes narrowed as Naruto delivered a spinning axe kick. She blocked it by crossing her forearms together, but she grunted in pain.

Naruto then flipped himself, so he could do a handstand and twisted his body around to do some more spin kicks. That surprised Rayna a bit as she got kicked in the face.

Naruto did a flip to stand straight; he glared at Rayna as she glared back at him. Growling at each other, they both rushed at each other, fists cocked back ready to strike.

However, as they closed the distance between one another, they stopped dead in their tracks as a blade met each of the throats. Naruto looked down at the blade then the owner as did Rayna.

"Do you really think now is the time to play silly games?" The owner of the voice said in a cool collected tone, which held large amounts of killing intent it made both Naruto and Rayna give a slight shiver.

Naruto looked down to see a mop of fiery red hair. The blonde grunted as he leapt a few feet back. The red headed person stood up straight, revealing their self to be a girl. Naruto blinked in surprise.

The girl was only 4'6, though her hair was just as long as her body, when in truth it's only mid back length. The girl had a fair complexion, though her eyes were a pupil-less fire red. The girl looked about his age maybe a year older, but she too was wearing a strange outfit that contradicted the current weather.

The girl wore a black high collared short sleeved unzipped jacket, with a black tank top underneath though it stopped at her stomach. She also wore a black skirt with black thigh high socks and regular citizen school shoes.

'Am I missing something? Isn't it supposed to be snowing? Why do they think its summer?' Naruto thought to himself as he observed the two girls.

The red headed girl also seemed to be very well endowed, also a C-cup. Naruto noticed how she sealed both of her Katana's into each wrist.

"Damn Shana, you gave me a bruise." Rayna muttered as she rubbed her neck where the blade was just recently at a moment ago.

"Well maybe if you weren't acting so idiotic, then you wouldn't have one." The girl known as Shana stated, earning a huff from Rayna.

Shana rolled her eyes before gazing at Naruto. She walked up to him and continued to stare at him. The blonde wanted to take a step back but didn't. However, he wished he did when she grabbed on to his cheeks and started feeling where his whisker marks are.

"Wow, so they aren't real. Strange, are these tattoos or something?" Shana asked casually, as if she wasn't playing with Naruto's cheeks; who was quickly getting annoyed.

"Stop it Dattebayo!" The boy ordered, smacking her hands away. Shana blinked before shrugging turning around, facing the Samurai.

"Is my uncle home?" She asked. One of the Samurai stepped forward and answered her.

"Negative Shana-sama. Kenshin-sama went out into the woods to continue his training. He said he would be back by supper." After giving his answer, he stepped back in line. Shana nodded before asking another question.

"Besides Rayna-baka, is anyone else home?" Shana asked; ignoring the annoyed twitch Rayna gave with her eye. The samurai once more stepped up to answer.

Negative Shana-sama. They are all out somewhere, however, Kenshin-sama did tell me to inform you to bring this…guest to the office." The Samurai informed, and Naruto already knew he meant him.

The blonde raised a brow as did Shana who glanced at Naruto. With a sigh she ordered Naruto to follow her, which he did. The girl gave off a strange kind of vibe. It was if she was cool and calm one minute but cold and uncaring the next.

Truly, Naruto that was awesome. That meant he could be himself, while in combat, be cold as all hell. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was still angry, angry at Konoha, hell angry at the world. What did he do to deserve the life he has now?

But before those dark thoughts could rise anymore, Naruto changed the subject mentally. He wondered where he was going. Hell, he was wondering where he was. As they walked through the city, Naruto spotted civilians and such wearing cloths that were meant for spring or even summer.

That was beyond him, as it was cold! Were these people so used to it that the cold didn't even bother them anymore? If that's so, that's pretty awesome.

Naruto also looked around at the city. The buildings were different from those in Konoha, it was more urban then anything. It was strange to say the least.

It wasn't until they entered a big tall building that Naruto paid attention to what was in front of him. Shana led Naruto to a flight of stairs to which the climbed till entering a hallway, which at the end had a door.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Shana knocked on the door. She was granted permission to enter and so they did. The sight Naruto was greeted to upon opening the door was a middle aged man that was sitting behind a large desk working on paperwork.

The man had long grey hair that almost reached down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes and distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache as well. From what Naruto could tell, he wore a simple kimono like outfit.

The man looked up from his paperwork and glanced at both Naruto and Shana.

"Ah, Shana, you finally came." The man stated. Shana nodded in response, before voicing her thoughts.

"Uncle told me to bring him to you. May I take my leave?" Shana asked. The man nodded, which caused her to bow and leave the room, closing the door behind her.

The man went back to his paperwork, making Naruto wait a few moments.

"You are probably wondering where you are, aren't you, Naruto Uzumaki?" The man spoke, causing Naruto to look at him with mild surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. The man simply chuckled before answering.

"It's my job to know the name of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki like every other Jinchuriki. Besides, I heard that you "fled" from Konoha." The man stated, as he pulled out a wanted paper that had his face on it.

"The reason why it's not in the Bingo book is because you aren't considered a traitor, just MIA." The bearded man simply stated. Naruto gazed at the paper for a moment before looking back towards the man holding it.

"I still don't know where I am, who you are or why I'm here." Naruto reminded. He received a nod.

"Well, let's rectify that shall we? I am Mifune, general of the Samurai and leader of the land of Iron, which you currently are within. The reason you are here is because one of my men encountered you while he was training near the ocean a few miles away." Mifune explained.

Naruto sighed. Well at least he was far from Konoha.

"Well, my apologies for imposing on you. I will leave as soon as I can." Naruto stated. Mifune chuckled before he spoke.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, Naruto. Iron country is a neutral country, not really concerned about the Shinobi and their problems. If you wish, you can stay as long as you like. Kenshin however wanted to speak to you, something about your clan, the Uzumaki." Mifune stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He pondered on it. If it was really okay to stay then he would, but not for long, he really didn't want to impose. However, this could be a great place to do his training. He still had a village to destroy after all.

"Where can I find this Kenshin? I heard he was in the woods." Naruto inquired. Mifune nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, killing our already limited trees." Mifune muttered in annoyance. He sighed once more before he spoke.

"Well Naruto-san, it seems you need a change of clothes. So I will have someone take you shopping before they escort you to Kenshin. Don't worry about the price, I'll handle it." Mifune stated.

Naruto nodded in thanks. Mifune pressed a button and someone walked in. Naruto saw that it was a woman with long brown hair tied into a pony tail with glasses and black eyes.

"Naruto this is Yuko-san, she will escort you." Mifune nodded to her to do so. The woman nodded before leaving, Naruto following her.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Once again, as usual, Tsunade was found in her office doing paperwork, but she had a sake bottle out right next to it. She looked like she didn't get a wink of sleep since the news of Naruto's death. Her eyes were also red and puffy from her constant crying.

She jumped a bit when Kiba kicked the door open with a megawatt grin. The genin walked in with his team members and Sasuke behind him.

"Tsunade-sama guess what! We got the stupid bug!" Kiba cheered. Tsunade raised a brow before looking to Shino to see he held a clear box with the Bikochu beetle within. She wanted to smile, but couldn't. What was the point? The whole reason they were sent to go look for the beetle was to look for Naruto.

With him dead, there wasn't any point.

However before she could speak to tell them about the news, Kiba turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pull out Naruto's headband, it's time to start looking." Kiba urged. Sasuke simply sighed before pulling it out from his pocket. He left it within his cell, and Tsunade picked it up along with her grandfather's necklace.

Sasuke handed the headband to Shino who put it in the box, telling the bug to take in the scent of his missing friend. It took a few moments but the beetle replied to Shino, which was impossible for everyone else to understand how.

"The Bikochu says Naruto is north, way north." Shino answered. Tsunade wanted to jump in joy, but guessed it was probably where his body was. She didn't want to tell them, but she had no choice.

No, it was better for them to find out their selves. The least they could do was bring back his body to his home.

"Alright then. I will have a team ready to go out and retrieve Naruto back in a few hours. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. They all bowed and left her office, missing the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

'_I'm never going to die! Not till I become Hokage Dattebayo!_'

"Naruto, you baka."

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout**

Once again, nine astral figures were present. And they were discussing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"_What do you mean he escaped?_" The Leader growled in annoyance. Itachi nor Kisame flinched at the tone.

"We simply had him in our grasp and he surprised us with one of his new abilities." Itachi answered coolly. The Leader grunted in response.

"_Any idea on where he went? Did you try tracking him down?_" Leader demanded. Both members shook their head.

"_Well if that's the case, then focus more on bounties. We need to start raising funds. Dismissed._"

* * *

**With Naruto**

The young blonde Uzumaki was found walking in the snowy woods with brand new attire. It wasn't anything fancy though. Just regular black Shinobi pants, a black high collared short sleeved shirt; orange wrist warmers, an orange sash, and some sandals. The shirt collar was open a bit, showing some of his fishnet tank top from underneath.

Naruto could actually say he liked this attire, though it was still cold to him. As he walked down the woods, he took notice of the snow covered trees. But he also took notice that some of the trees were knocked down or broken as well.

The blonde stopped when he heard a rumble not to far from where he was. Narrowing his eyes, he continued forward. Once he did, the sight he was greeted to was a man, a large bulky man with muscle build.

He was smashing down trees, boulders or anything he could get his hands on. Naruto observed the man for sometime, watching as he went through Taijutsu kata's or demolishing the apparent limited supply of tree's Iron country had to offer.

"Are you just going to watch me all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" The man questioned, stopping what he was doing and turning to Naruto.

The man wasabout 6'3 with a very impressive muscle build. He had a nice tan to his skin, almost the shade of Iruka's if not a bit lighter. He had a very angular face. The man had some stubble around his chin and jaw, tinted red. He also possessed shaggy messy red hair that was neck length; his eyes a violet color. He didn't look older than 25.

The red headed man wore white shinobi pants with a red sash and that was it. Around his wrists were red wrist warmers. Naruto also noticed the scar that ran down his chest diagonally from the right.

"Are you Kenshin?" Naruto asked. The man gave a nod, allowing Naruto to continue on. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and Mifune-san told me…"

"An Uzumaki hunh? Now I remember you. You're the kid who washed up on shore a few nights ago." Kenshin interrupted, causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Strange though, I've never seen or met an Uzumaki with blonde hair, do you know the reason for that?" Kenshin wondered. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No I don't. I am an orphan and the Sandaime Hokage just gave me the Uzumaki name. But it turns out I am related to them somehow. I don't who my parents are though." Naruto muttered.

"Hmm, well Naruto, as you guessed, I'm Kenshin Uzumaki; one of the last few remaining Uzumaki within the nations." Kenshin stated with a proud tone, yet Naruto could tell that there was a bit of sadness at the fact.

The blonde eye's widened a bit at the prospect of meeting a real Uzumaki. He observed the man even closer, taking more notice of the red hair. But something within his mind clicked. If Kenshin was an Uzumaki, then he might know more techniques than he does! Maybe he could even help him with his Susanoo abilities!

Kenshin gave a small amused smirk as he saw Naruto's eyes light up in excitement. The blonde was up to something, and he hoped it was interesting.

"Kenshin-san, since you're an Uzumaki, you probably know about our special bloodline right? The one that allows us to use Susanoo?" Naruto asked, causing Kenshin to raise a brow.

"From your question, I take it you know how to use it, correct?" The man asked, earning a nod from Naruto. Kenshin was slightly impressed; he hasn't seen a person who could use Susanoo in so long.

"I see. Well Naruto, I do know about the technique and its workings. But I can not use it myself. Only a select few have been able to use that gift." Kenshin stated.

"I know. Before I came here, I was going to have to learn on my own, which was going to be difficult. But now, I was wondering if you would be willing to train me, in anything you can." Naruto stated.

"Anything? I'm not sure about that. The only thing I can teach you is strength, and how to use your body to its fullest. As you can see I'm more of a muscle head." Kenshin chuckled. His violet eyes then stared back at Naruto, studying him.

He was looking for something, and he found it. This boy had a goal, a very dangerous goal and it seemed he didn't know what it bring him, whatever it was. But Kenshin could tell that Naruto had drive, and hopefully, that drive would help Naruto survive his training.

"You want me to train you? Hn, show me what you got!" Kenshin roared as he brought a fist down on Naruto, who barely had time to dodge. Kenshin however didn't let up as he dashed at Naruto like a mad man.

Naruto who skidded back a bit, jumped into the air to avoid Kenshin's oncoming assault. The blonde landed in a tree, but it was useless, considering Kenshin just appeared beside him and decked him across his face.

The boy flew and crashed through trees, while Kenshin simply smirked as he fell down to the ground. Naruto rubbed his face once he finally landed and stood up straight. He glared at Kenshin's form and crossed his fingers together.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" The boy yelled, only not to hear or feel anything happen. He looked to his sides to see there were no copies of him at all. That's when he realized his chakra was still sealed.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, before looking at the hulking figure above him that was Kenshin. Naruto somehow dodged the fist coming at his face and tried putting as much distance as he could between the two.

"If you want to beat me, you are going to have to fight back!" Kenshin grinned as he charged at Naruto again. Naruto frowned deeply at what he heard.

He couldn't fight back to that! His attacks wouldn't even do a dent, especially without the use of his chakra. He was doomed to fail at the start.

"Ugh!" The boy grunted as he was sent flying once more. He tumbled and tumbled some more till he came to a stop. Lying on his stomach, he tried to get up, but he was in too much pain to try.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought, once again, he was too weak to even put up a fight. He looked up towards Kenshin, who was calmly walking towards him, not even a scratch. Fear crept up towards Naruto's heart.

How was he going to beat this guy?! He was built like a hulking monster; there was no way he was going to win. He would most likely die here! He has to run! And run fast!

_What's wrong? You scared; you big chicken?_

Naruto's eyes widened. That voice, that was Sasuke's voice; mocking him, taunting him! Didn't he make a vow? He made a vow to never run away!

'I'm not going to run away.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood up.

Kenshin raised a brow as he witnessed Naruto stand back up, though his hair was shadowing his eyes, and he could feel a dark evil aura coming off of him. Narrowing his eyes, he jetted at Naruto, cocking back his fist.

"This is the end!" Kenshin yelled, bringing his fist forward to make contact with Naruto's face head on. But instead of making contact with a face, he made contact with an open palm that grasped onto his hand.

Naruto was pushed back a bit from the force the punch brought. Kenshin was amazed at this scene and gazed at Naruto, only to see a flicker of red. The boy lifted his head up to reveal his red eyes, bolded whiskers and long canine teeth.

"I'm not going to run away. I refuse!" Naruto muttered before he roared and delivered an uppercut with his other fist to Kenshin. Not seeing it coming, Kenshin grunted in pain as his head went up. But Naruto wasn't done, as he let go of Kenshin and dropped kicked him, making Kenshin go flying instead.

Once Naruto stood up, he ran at Kenshin who brushed off the pain and charged at him as well. The man blurred in front of Naruto, bringing down a hammer fist that Naruto blocked with his two hands.

This action caused a crater to form under Naruto, due to the pressure and power behind Kenshin's attack. Naruto was doing his best to not fall under the attack, pushing back with all his strength. He looked around for a quick escape, only to not find one.

Naruto frowned before taking a deep breath. Once he did that, he pushed more power into his arms and hands to push Kenshin's hands up. Surprising Kenshin with that, Naruto did a hand stand and kicked Kenshin in the face, sending him away.

Kenshin stumbled a bit, which gave Naruto a chance to leap off his hands and rush at the man. Cocking back his fist, Naruto swung it forward to hit Kenshin's chest with a roar, putting as much power as he could into it.

"UGH!" The older Uzumaki grunted loudly in pain. He did not see that coming, which made it a bit more painful since he didn't brace himself.

Naruto still stood there with his fist embedded within Kenshin's chest. Kenshin however, ignored the pain for now to grab onto Naruto's shoulders. Tossing him up a bit, the man kneed Naruto in the chest, causing the boy to cough up some blood.

Resting on his knee, Kenshin grabbed Naruto by his blonde locks and held him up. Kenshin smirked as he swung his fist at Naruto's face, only for a hand from the right to block it once more. But it wasn't just any hand.

It was a blood red manifested chakra hand. Kenshin winced in pain that gradually kept growing. Not only was the hand gripping on to his own, very tight, but it was also burning it.

Another arm formed on Naruto's left side, the hand then punched Kenshin in the chest with a lot of force, sending him back, and letting Naruto go. The boy fell to one knee, a rib cage forming around him, the arms still present.

Kenshin, who recovered from the blow stood straight and watched as the ribcage finished. A few seconds later, a skull and neck formed as well. Naruto's skeletal Susanoo was complete.

The blonde stood up straight, his gaze solely on Kenshin. Naruto noticed how Kenshin seemed to be ready for anything, so he needed more power to beat him into submission.

The chakra fire around Naruto's Susanoo increased. A musculature structure and skin began to form, covering the bones. The horns on the head seemed to grow a bit longer, while the eyes were more angular, set into a demonic glare. Naruto's Susanoo also had another set of arms which were conjoined at the ribs, right below the first set.

But Naruto wasn't finished. A spiritual eclipse scythe formed in the upper right hand, while the handle was held by the bottom left.

Kenshin took a deep breath before he charged at the boy, who waited for the man. The elder Uzumaki appeared right above Naruto's Susanoo, ready to deliver an axe kick.

But Kenshin wasn't expecting for one of the arms to stretch out the grab him. The man yelled in pain as he was being burned, inside and out. The hand brought him in front of Naruto who just gazed at him.

"Give up." The blonde ordered in a calm tone. Kenshin smirked as he shook his head.

"You think this will be enough to make me give up, I still have more aces up my sleeve!" Kenshin stated. Naruto raised an eye brow as he saw Kenshin close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and had the hand squeeze Kenshin tighter, but only to not get a response. Naruto then noticed something, at first he wasn't sure, but he realized that Kenshin's chakra and power just dropped to zero.

The boy's face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't kill him did he? He hoped not, because then he would have to find a new teacher.

However Naruto was shocked when Kenshin's eyes snapped open. The man grunted as he tried to bust out of the Susanoo's grip. Which was exactly what happened. Kenshin landed on the ground with safely, his burn wounds healing at a very fast rate.

The man flexed his hand before grinning. He turned to Naruto and blurred out of sight, only to reappear in front of him, with his fist cocked back. Naruto's eyes widened as he was sent flying, with his Susanoo still active.

Kenshin wasn't done yet, as he crouched down, ready to rush at Naruto. Even as the boy was crashing through tree's he could feel the immense explosion of power that came from Kenshin.

With a smirk, Kenshin lunged at Naruto, blurring out of sight once more to appear above the boy, delivering an axe kick to the ribs of the Susanoo. Naruto crashed down to the ground, hearing a crack, the boy looked to see the ribs of his Susanoo were breaking.

"Looks like I'll have to try a bit harder." Kenshin smirked as he flipped himself into the air, only to come back down delivering a barrage of strong fast punches. As time progressed and Kenshin's punches got harder, Naruto could feel and hear the breaking of the ribs.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Naruto roared; surprising Kenshin as an eruption of black fire came from the Susanoo's core. The man was forced to jump away to avoid the flames.

Checking himself over, he realized that he was good. Hearing a creaking sound; Kenshin looked to the Tree's around Naruto to see they were getting ready to fall over due to the flames eating them away.

He raised an eye brow at this, but his attention was switched to Naruto as a chakra manifested fist punched him in his chest, causing him to tumble over. He got right back up, and noticed Naruto was no longer in the same spot.

Looking up, he saw the blonde falling towards him, his Susanoo spinning the Scythe wildly above him, ready to strike him down. And as it did strike, Kenshin moved out of the way, before rushing at Naruto, delivering a spin kick to the ribs.

This time Naruto grunted in pain, but he had one of his arms smack the man away. Concentrating on Kenshin's form, Naruto was a bit surprised to see that the black flames appeared once more, ready to burn Kenshin alive.

Without fear or worry, Kenshin avoided the flames by disappearing from sight. Naruto scanned the area for him, only for his eyes to go big once he felt a hand grab his ankle. The blonde looked down to try and use the black flames again, but he was to slow as the hand dragged him underground; his Susanoo disappearing.

A few moments later, Kenshin appeared busting out of the ground with black flames on his shoulder which he tried putting out, but to no avail. His attention was then given to the red skeletal arm that shot out of the ground and stretched its self to hit him.

The Uzumaki dodged the hand, and barely dodged the second hand that busted out of the ground to hit him. Not a second too soon, Naruto burst from the ground, the ribcage around him and the last two hands holding him up.

The blonde brought his upper hands back to him, and had them clap themselves together. He had them part away to reveal the string of black flamed Magatama's.

"Blaze release: Yasaka Magatama!" The blonde yelled, having the magatama shoot them towards the falling Kenshin, who was starting to feel the burn of the mysterious black flames.

Once Kenshin noticed the oncoming onslaught of the magatama he landed on the ground and dodged every single one of them while rushing over to Naruto.

Naruto remained silent, as his right Susanoo arm swung across the ground from left to right, creating a wall of black flames. His left arm formed a ball of black flame and tossed it at Kenshin who dodged it as well.

Approaching the wall, Kenshin jumped up high, only to come down with a spin kick. The two upper hands tried grabbing onto Kenshin but were knocked away by the multitude of kicks he delivered.

"Gale fist!" Kenshin roared, slamming his fist against the Rib cage, his eyes connected with Naruto's. Naruto grunted before he had the lower arms stop supporting him off the ground to snatch Kenshin.

The man frowned as he disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away.

'This kid's stamina is impressive. It's the only thing keeping his Susanoo active, though I wonder about these black flames he is producing.' Kenshin thought to himself as he looked at his shoulder. It was now a numb feeling, as he concentrated on only Naruto.

Kenshin took a deep breath as he brought his hands down to calm himself of the excitement he was feeling. Once his emotions were leveled and his mind was pure, he got into a crouched position.

Naruto on the other hand was starting to feel the fatigue of using his Susanoo for so long. This was his first time actually using it for a long period, and using Amaterasu. To conserve more power, he had the lower arms disappear and channeled more chakra into the upper arms and rib cage.

Kenshin watched as the right arm of Susanoo was arched and the palm open. His eyes narrowed as he saw the formation of the black flames. He watched as the flame was set but started to take a shape, more a sphere.

Deciding now was the time to end this; Kenshin channeled his power into his right fist.

The two Uzumaki gazed at each other with narrowed eyes. Naruto started to crouch as well, before he jetted off towards Kenshin, who rushed at him.

Not to far away, watching the battle from the start was Mifune and Shana. Both were impressed with Naruto's raw skill. His talent with the Susanoo was impressive to say the most. His drive however is what made him excited to see the fight.

Shana didn't know how to feel as she watched the blonde whiskered boy. If anything, she would say he was a natural with skill, but they needed work. But to go up against her uncle without much fear was something else.

"Blaze release: Rasengan!" Naruto roared as the Susanoo hand was pushed forward.

Kenshin swiftly dodged the attack, stopped him and Naruto mid step and delivered an uppercut to the Ribcage, breaking it instantly and hitting Naruto.

"Shoryuken!" Kenshin yelled. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't lose, he just couldn't!

"GRAAAAH!"

Mifune and Shana shielded their eyes from the intense light the explosion of black flames brought. Once it was safe, they saw a large wide pillar of the flames, both Uzumaki within.

The pillar stayed for a few more moments till it died down, revealing the crater that had spots of black flames. Within the crater was an unconscious Naruto, as well as a heavily panting Kenshin.

As the moments passed, the flames died down into nothing.

"You may have a new friend to learn with, Shana-chan." Mifune smiled as he gazed at Naruto's unconscious face. Shana blinked as she looked at Mifune, Naruto, and then back at Mifune.

Kenshin stood straight, gazing at Naruto's downed form.

'Naruto Uzumaki…'

* * *

**Well that's the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Also yes, there will be Street fighter elements in this story, technique wise that is. And if you can tell me what kind of power Kenshin used, you get a cookie.**

**Anyway, later!**

**OvO**


End file.
